


Just for a Moment

by pairatime



Series: Speirs and his boys [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clips and pieces of Grant and Spiers relationship over time. Both POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> BBC 2007 for fog_eh, Grant slashed with someone.

He’d gotten so pale, just a few day’s ago his skin was a healthy tan. When you’d laid him out on the beach, when you’d studied every inch of him over and over. You both spent hours exploring each other, Grant was so active and child like sometimes.

He was never this silent, this still. He had always been so active, always moving and jumping around... He was constantly talking and telling stories about Holland, Normandy, Aldbourne and Taccoa. That was how you’d learned so much about Easy and her men. Chuck loved to talk and you liked to listen, liked the deep timbre of Chuck’s voice. Loved the way his voice deepened in passion. You could listen to it forever; you’d give anything to hear it again. Just for a moment.

***

This was the moment; it all came down to this. He had to force his hands not to tremble as he chalked his Q-stick. He managed to keep his hand steady but he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting over to the pile of money riding on the game. What had he been thinking betting that much. He was good but risking a whole week’s pay just to show up Dog….

“Are you going to shoot or just chalk your stick all day?”

And that was the real problem. The best Dog could find was also smug and so full of himself, and he didn’t know how the man kept drinking pint after pint of beer. The Lieutenant had had at least a dozen but wasn’t acting drunk at all and was still shooting rather well. “I’ll shoot when I ready.” And when I do I’ll know that grin right off your face Doggie boy. “Eight ball top right corner,” take that you smug bustard.

“Not bad Sergeant, another game?”

And risk all that dough again, no way. I’ve got some ladies to find…and those two smiling by the bar look just right, “Another time Lieutenant I have other plan,” and you’d better keep those eyes and that grin away from them Dog boy. Now Chucky boy lets go buy those ladies some drinks.

“It’s doesn’t have to be for money, it could be for something else Sergeant.”

Something else, what…and why does he have the grin in his face again…I’m going to regret this. “You’re on Dog boy.”

***

“Stop moving now,” So this guy knows English at least and he’s dressed like a paratrooper… “He makes the wrong move shoot him.” His uniform’s 506th, if he’s German he’ll be very, very sorry for that. “Solider slowly drop you gun then release your parachute and when you hit the ground don’t move or even try and get up understand solider?” He’s got the right weapon either he’s American or the Germans went to a lot more trouble with this one, the other two weren’t this good. “Name and unit, and I said don’t move.”

“Sergeant Grant, 506th Easy Company under Lieutenant Dike.”

“You should stick to playing pool Sergeant,” the voice sound’s close but I can’t risk my men on close. Remember the game Sergeant or this will get very complicated till sun up.

“You want to play another game now? For money or…for something else again? I won’t let you win just because you didn’t shoot me Lieutenant Speirs.”

“I’m glad you remembered that game it makes this much easier. Lower your weapons he’s one of us,” but what was he doing hanging from a tree and why isn’t he with his unit. “I’ll get you to battalion HQ. They can point you to Easy, there all but in the same place any ways.”

“Captain Winters is a little protective of us sir. Always has been, even before he was our CO.”

Yeah he does take care of his men and he’s a good leader. Better than Strayer anyways, “Why did you jump in?” are they sending in more men, are they sending in more supplies?

“I was in London when the Germans broke through so they had to drop a bunch of us in. How are the Germans?”

Not dead yet, “They tried to get through the day before yesterday by Thirds area. But yesterday they hit the 502nd.” And today we have all of you falling from the sky.

***

“Found anything good today?” Grant asked as he entered one of the higher rooms to see Captain Speirs studying a necklace in the moonlight.

“Yes Sergeant, I have. Are the men all tucked in?” Speirs asked as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket before picking up a sliver picture frame.

“Yes sir, first platoon is on watch tonight. The rest are in rooms in nearby buildings,” Chuck explained as he walked over to a window that over looked much of the dark city below them.

“Lipton and Talbert?” Speirs asked as he turned to look at Grant before standing next to the other man.

“The Lieutenant is with Captain Winters over at battalion HQ and the First Sergeant is with first platoon sir,” Grant stated as he started to pick up one of the rings on the dresser.  
“Don’t” Speirs grabbled Grant’s wrist and pined it to the dresser before pulling the ring from the other man’s hand and placing it in one of his own pockets as he stared unblinkingly at Grant. “Everything in this room is mine Sergeant, everything,”  
“Everything Sir?”  
“Everything Grant, everything.”

***

The sun was out and the sky was full of white puffy clouds when Speirs looked up for a moment before looking back down at Chuck. The younger man was spread out on the grass. Basking in the sun light Speirs just grinned as he ran his thumb over Chuck’s jaw before pulling Chuck into a deep kiss as he ran his other hand across Chuck’s hard chest and abs before releasing him from the kiss. “It’s a nice day.”

“We should do this more sir.”

“Yes sergeant, yes we should,” Speirs replied before he took his tongue and brushed it against Grant’s hard nipple and grinned when he heard Grant hiss at the contact, “Keep those hands at your side sergeant,” he ordered before straddling Grant, pinning both of his arms to the ground.

“If you wanted to wrestle you should have said so sir,” Grant said smiling before shifting his weight sending Speirs tumbling onto the grass before sliding on top of him, “wrestling can be very fun sir,” Grant pressed his groin against Speirs before he tried to reach Speirs neck but Speirs shirt collar kept getting in the way, “Why are you fully clothed when I’m only in my trunks sir?”

“The privilege of rank Sergeant,” Speirs used one hand to pull Grant tighter against him as he used the other to guide Grant’s mouth to his own. “You want me undressed than you have to do something about it yourself.”

“Sir yes Sir,” Grant leered as he used one hand to unbutton Speirs shirt as his other hand pulled down on Speirs pants.

***

Speirs slowly took Grants hand in his own before bringing up his other hand to Chuck’s face, slowly running a thumb over Chuck’s check and down his jaw. Chuck didn’t move, he didn’t make a sound, it just wasn’t right, it wasn’t right at all. He’d been so alive so active that day by the lake. They’d spent hours that day with each other like so many other days. They should have had more time. But it wasn’t enough, it never could be enough. 


End file.
